Morango e chocolate
by Souhait
Summary: E se eu te ensinar novas maneiras de comer isso daí?"


- James! – Lily exclamou, endireitando-se na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior em uma mistura perfeita de aflição e expectativa. A alça da camisola branca que vestia escorregou por seu ombro, fazendo seu marido ajeitá-la – Conseguiu?

Ele sorriu, concordando, entregando uma sacolinha para ela.

- O que eu não faço por você? – perguntou, divertido e safado, tirando a blusa molhada e tacando-a num canto qualquer. Fez o mesmo processo com a calça, mas essa ele substituiu - E por essa coisinha que está dentro de você?

Lily riu, deliciada, chamando-o com a mão antes que ele fosse para o banheiro para secar seu corpo. Só Merlin sabia o quanto ela era tarada por seu corpo molhado.

- Vem aqui, Jay – ela chegou um pouco para o lado, abrindo o primeiro potinho da sacola. Hmm, eram os morangos mais vermelhos que ela já vira – Por que está tão molhado?

Ele prendeu um pouco da ironia. Lily estava extremamente instável nesse período da gravidez – Tá chovendo um pouquinho.

Na realidade, Noé tirava a barca lá fora.

Lily sorriu, concordando, mas já estava com a atenção fixa no outro potinho. Era até mais uma garrafa térmica do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ela nem se importava muito: lá dentro, tinha chocolate derretido. E ela era apaixonada por chocolate derretido, tanto quanto era apaixonada por James Potter.

Ou um pouquinho menos só, levando-se em consideração que ele saíra num temporal e arranjara morangos com chocolate derretido no meio do inverno inglês.

- Você já comeu isso daqui? – perguntou, vendo sua negativa depois de um tempo. Então, tendo uma idéia, pediu com os olhinhos chorosos que ele descesse para pegar um pote, esperando o minuto necessário com até mais expectativa de antes – Vem, prova um pouco.

James olhou para a fruta, e da fruta para o liquido quente que Lily despejava em um dos potes. Parecia ser até um pouco bom, mas nada comparado ao seu suco de abóbora.

- Ah, vaaaaaaaamos, Jay – ela incentivou, mergulhando um morango no chocolate. Mordeu-o, devagar, se sujando com um pouco do doce.

Que, prontamente, foi tirado pelos lábios de James.

- Por mim, vai. Só um pouquinho.

Ele riu com seu tom manhoso. A Lily grávida era tão diferente da Lily normal.

E ele amava as duas.

Devagar, assim como ela, pegou um morango e mergulhou no outro pote, mordendo-o e mastigando ainda mais lentamente – para deleite de Lily.

- Booooooom – ele disse, sem deixar de prender um pouco da surpresa. Da última vez, Lily o fizera provar um pouquinho de um tal de sorvete de limão com calda de menta, e ele quase invertera o papel dos dois na estadia diária que eles faziam no banheiro devido aos enjôos da Sra. James Potter – Por que você nunca me mostrou isso antes?

Lily riu, deliciada com ele e sua mais nova avidez em comer o seu desejo.

É, o seu desejo.

- Mas eles são meus – ela reclamou, pegando o pote de chocolate para si, guardando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo – Depois, você compra mais. Não quer que o nosso filho nasça com cara de morango e cabelo de chocolate, quer?

James emburrou um pouco a expressão, passando a língua pelos lábios para sentir o último resquício de chocolate. Quando Lily lhe dissera sua teoria trouxa de "filho nasce com cara do que a mulher teve desejo e não comeu", ele achou realmente que fosse brincadeira.

Até ela tirar o bolo de chocolate do mês passado da frente dele, quer dizer.

- Poxa, Lily – ele fez biquinho, indo um pouco mais para perto da esposa – Eu busquei isso para você láááááááááá no continente, sabia? Aparatei em milhares de lugares até conseguir arranjar o que você queria.

Ela nem ligou, mordendo mais um morango.

- Eu sou seu marido, poxa. Um não pode fazer mal.

Ela pensou em cantarolar. Ninguém, nem mesmo James, ia lhe roubar o morango com chocolate derretido.

- Vaaaaamos, Lily.

Sua vontade de resistir seria inversamente proporcional ao aumento de seu biquinho.

- E se eu te ensinar novas maneiras de comer isso daí?

Lily piscou, finalmente se voltando para ele. James tinha – sem sacanagem e sem fazer trocadilho nenhum, ela tinha que frisar para si mesma – um sorriso meio maroto e meio safado na face.

Como?

- Como?

James aumentou o sorriso, endireitando o corpo para ficar com um pouco mais de mobilidade. Delicadamente, pousou uma mão em sua barriga, empurrando-a de leve para que ficasse um pouco mais deitada do que estava. Seus lábios depositaram um selinho demorado sobre os dela antes de passearem por seu rosto até sua orelha e, com apenas um mordiscar, escorregarem para a pele quente de seu pescoço.

- James – ela começou a protestar, mas com a voz incrivelmente mais baixa do que quando o chamava de tarado e de compulsivo para seu mais novo vício, brigadeiro – Se o Harry nascer com carinha de morango, a culpa é sua.

Ele riu de algum lugar de seu pescoço, com a mão esquerda procurando o pote de chocolate.

- Você vai comer – frisou, manchando os dedos de chocolate, levantando a mão para passar por sobre os lábios dela. Lily até tentou reclamar, mas foi meio que calada quando ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior – Só que de uma maneira mais divertida.

Ela sorriu, abrindo um outro sorriso quando James colocou seus fios ruivos sobre apenas um dos ombros. Estava até pronta para tentar conseguir uma forma mais eficiente de protestar – ela ainda não sabia como o morango ia entrar nessa – quando sentiu o liquido quente em seu pescoço.

É, digamos que ela poderia dividi-lo com James dessa maneira.

*****

Um meio devaneio da minha cabeça, mas que ficou totalmente legal - na minha mente, claro. Colocado no papel não se torna uma coisa tão legal assim de ser vista -, com grandes possibilidades de, se escrita com um pouquinho mais de paciência e habilidade, ser uma das melhores que eu já li.

Maaaaaas, como toda ficwritter fica feliz com um pouco de comentários, não custa nada apertar o botãozinho com letras verdes e escrever uma ou duas palavras de incentivo e nenhuma ou meia de crítica. ;3


End file.
